Sentimientos Indecisos
by RurouniKenshinHimura
Summary: -Tengo hambre -susurrándole muy cerca de su oído- -Solo déjame bañarme y luego iré a la cocina a prepararte algo- -Pero, yo no me refiero a ese tipo de hambre -Con un tono de voz un poco burlona y juguetona-
1. Sentimientos Indecisos

**N.A: Este es mi fue mi primer fic, espero les guste ^^ dejen reviews**

* * *

**Sentimientos Indecisos  
**

Zero ya hacia en el baño dándose una ducha, en el baño del director ya que en la noche los demás baños se encontraban indispuestos, el se encontraba muy pensativo. Yuuki iba a hacer lo mismo y entro al baño. Lo primero que vio al entrar fue a Zero, noto que recién había salido de la ducha ya que este se encontraba con gotas de agua goteando de todo su cuerpo en especial de sus cabellos plateados como la luz brillante de miedo noche de la luna y con su toalla en la parte inferior justo debajo de su cintura esbelta y delgada. Yuuki al ver a Zero en esas condiciones no pudo evitar que sus mejillas se sonrojaran, se quedo paralizada viendo a Zero pero solo fue una impresión que duro muy pocos segundos mientras Zero también la veía... como siempre, con una mirada seria y algo distante de la joven.

-Sal pronto -la joven dijo inclinando la cabeza aún un poco apenada-

Zero ignorando lo que Yuuki le había dicho, se le hacerlo

-Tengo hambre -susurrándole muy cerca de su oído-

-Solo déjame bañarme y luego iré a la cocina a prepararte algo -dijo la joven ya más calmada pero con cierta arrogancia como era de costumbre de ella hablarle a Zero así-

-Pero, yo no me refiero a ese tipo de hambre -Con un tono de voz un poco burlona y juguetona-

Yuuki se puso algo triste al haber entendido a lo que se refería Zero, rápidamente se saco el chaleco del uniforme hizo hacia tras su cabeza y cerro sus ojos

-Esta bien bebe pero hazlo ahora, no quiero bañarme para que luego me manches de sangre -aclaro la joven Yuuki-

-De nuevo te equivocas... tampoco me refiero a ese tipo de hambre. -ante tal cosa Yuuki abrió sus ojos he incorporo su cabeza fijamente mirando a Zero quien tenia una mirada seria pero algo estaba diferente y es que a la vez era encantadora-

-Zero no juegues conmigo ¿qué es lo que quieres decir? -Zero se acerco aún más a Yuuki quedando cara a cara-

-Quiero... morder tus labios Yuuki -dijo el joven de una forma muy natural tanto como si estuviese diciendo hola-

-qqq..¿Qué? pe... pero... ¿qué esta diciendo? ¿Bromeas no es así? -dijo Yuuki al principio muy sorprendida pero al final ya sabiendo que Zero no podría decir algo así, lo tomo como una broma-

-Claro que bromeo -con un tomo de voz arrogante para luego irse sin decir más nada-

-Pero ¿qué le pasara? -pensaba Yuuki ya más calmada sabiendo que era una broma-

---------------------

Luego de un rato Zero se encontraba haciendo sus rondas nocturnas asegurándose de que tomo anduviera bien en la academia Cross

-¿Por qué le abre dicho tal cosa a Yuuki? realmente lo dije sin pensar... supongo que quería ver de que manera reaccionaba Yuuki aunque ya sabia de ante mano que esa iba a ser su reacción, pero lo más curioso es que, me sentí bien al decirlo. Demonios! no puedo volver a decir tal tontería -Pensaba Zero ya que sabia de sobra que sus sentimientos no serian correspondido porque desde siempre quien realmente habitaba en el corazón de Yuuki era el purasangre Kuran Kaname como odia Zero a ese tipo! no solo por el hecho de que era a quien realmente amaba Yuuki sino por el simple hecho de ser un vampiro... en especial un purasangre del mismo tipo que Hio Shisuka además de que Zero sabia que todos los nobles le obedecían. De la nada Zero sintió una presencia, volteo rápidamente sacando su Bloody Rose apuntando sin titubear, era Kaname-

-Esta prohibido que los de la clase nocturna anden merodeando al rededor de los dormitorios de la clase diurna -Dice el ex-humano de una manera desafiadora-

-Eso lo se Kiryu-kun, yo solo vine porque tengo que hablar de un asunto urgente con el director. Así que te agradecería que bajaras tu Bloody Rose... si es que no quieres tener problemas -Con una mirada fría que hizo enfurecer a Zero-

-Eso no suena tan mal -como era de costumbre buscar pelea con el purasangre-

-A mi tampoco pero si te hago daño Yuuki se pondrá muy triste, así que mejor será dejarlo así. No tentes tu suerte Kiryu-kun-Kaname camina hacia donde Zero dejándolo a ambos espalda contra espalda- otra cosa, cuídate mucho no sea que te pase algo...-Zero se volteo rápidamente pero ya Kaname no se encontraba hay-

-Maldito Kuran -Despreciaba Zero hasta la muerte-

--------------------

Kaname ya hacia dentro de los pasillos de los dormitorios de la clase diurna con quien en un pasillo se encontró a Yuuki la cual recién salía del baño, ahora visitando su pijama-

-Ka... Kaname-sempai! -dijo la joven con su expresión de sorprendida igual de siempre que ve a Kaname-

-Yuuki ¿qué haces aquí tan tarde?

-Es que acostumbro a bañarme a estas horas después que hago mi ronda nocturna como delgada, pero ¿qué hace aquí Kaname-sempai?

-Necesito hablar de ciertas cosas con el director es que no podría esperar hasta mañana -Afirmo el purasangre-

-Uhhh.. ya veo

Kaname se acerco a Yuuki y le agarra de una forma delicada las puntas de sus cabellos he inclina un poco su rostro para olerlos.

-Yuuki tu cabello huele realmente muy bien -Kaname aún muy cerca de la joven mientras esta se sonrojaba por aquellas palabras. En ese momento Yuuki no encuentro que decir y comienza a divagar en sus pensamientos: "Kaname-sempai me dice cosas realmente lindas no como el tonto de Zero... !un momento! ¿por qué estoy pensando en Zero de esta forma?" De repente a Yuuki le viene a la cabeza cuando Zero le dijo que quería morder sus labios "¿por qué pienso en lo que Zero me dijo? si bien claro me dijo que solo bromeaba" Yuuki ahora se veía bastante confusa-

-Yuuki ¿sucede algo? te noto distraída -Dice el purasangre algo molesto pero sin que Yuuki lo notase-

-No, no es nada. Discúlpeme Kaname-sempai pero ya me tengo que ir a dormir -asintiendo la cabeza y yéndose mientras Kaname la ve irse se rompe de la nada la manilla de la puerta de baño-.- -

---------------------

Al día siguiente en la clase diurna Yuuki como siempre estaba bostezando debido a sus rondas nocturnas y Zero simplemente no había ido a clases

-Me pregunto porque Zero no ara venido a clases -se preguntaba la joven en sus pensamientos totalmente distraída de la clase-

Ya habiendo terminado el turno de la clase diurna, Yuuki se encontraba tratando de contralar a las chicas vueltas locas por los prestigiosos nobles. De repente se abrieron las puertas a quien detrás de esta se encontraban los vampiros nobles y el purasangre

-Yuuki, ¿por qué Kiryu-kun no se encuentra ayudándote? -curioso preguntaba Kaname y preocupado porque Yuuki se esforzaba mucho-

-No tengo la menor idea Kaname-sempai.

-Si lo vas a buscar ten mucho cuidado, por favor Yuuki -sabiendo de ante mano que Yuuki con seguridad lo buscaría lo cual hizo estremecer a Kaname de los celos lo que le conllevo a llevarse la mano a su cabeza entrelazando sus dedos delgados y largos con sus cabellos oscuros-

-!SI! -acepta Yuuki mientras ve como Kaname se va junto al resto de la clase nocturna-

Luego de que todo la se hubiese calmado con las chicas de la clase diurna Yuuki comenzó a buscar a Zero por todos lados hasta finalmente llega a la habitación del ex-humano, donde efectivamente se encontraba hay sentado en su cama

-!Zero! ¿Por qué huyes de tus responsabilidad de ese modo? -replico la joven-...me tenias preocupada...

Zero solo limito a voltear a verla solo con su mirada. Al ver que no obtenía respuesta de Zero cerro la puerta de la habitación y se sentó junto al chico algo entristecida

-Yuuki siento mucho lo que te dije ayer, realmente no sabia que estaba diciendo -con la cara baja y algo avergonzado-

-Pero si ya yo lo olvide !además se perfectamente que tu solo bromeabas! -ya un poco más alegre como es la Yuuki de siempre, pero Zero seguía igual de serio- Zero... tienes ya varias semanas que no bebés de mi sangre, si quieres...-dice algo apenada y haciendo a un lado su rostro dejando a su merced su cuello, en ese momento Zero no lo pudo evitar y sus ojos se le tornaron color carmesí intenso despertando así sus ansias de beber la tan anhelada sangre de Yuuki. No se pudo contener y se lanzo en sima de Yuuki haciéndola recostar en su cama con el encima-

-Ze...Zero! -Ya un poco arrepentida de haber incitado al ex-humano porque el miedo comenzaba a invadir su cuerpo, hasta que recordó que ella siempre lo protegería y haría todo lo posible para que el joven no cayera en el Nivel E entonces inclino su cabeza hacia arriba para darle a Zero el debido espacio y cerro sus ojos, pasados unos segundos Yuuki noto aun con ojos cerrados que Zero no la había dormido aún... abrió sus ojos y se encontró cara a cara con Zero, este simplemente se le quedo mirando fijamente con sus ojos aún enrojecidos por el deseo de tener su sangre-

-¿Por qué? -pregunto la joven extrañada. Zero se le acerco aún más y le dio un pequeño beso en sus labios, Yuuki quedo totalmente paralizada ante tal acto hasta que reaccionó y se le enrojecieron sus mejillas. Zero dejo de besarla y comenzó a besar su cuello muy despacio y cariñosamente durante un momento a lo cual Yuuki empujaba débil y torpemente el torso de Zero como dudando de lo que hacia y finalmente el joven introducio sus colmillos protuberantes lentamente sobre la piel suave de Yuuki, comenzó a beber de su sangre de una manera un poco desesperado después de haber pasado unos segundos de haber introducido sus colmillos-

-Z...Zero, no más por favor -suplicando la joven con una voz baja y algo ronca. El ex-humano paro de beber, hubo un silencio por unos segundos hasta que Zero lo rompió

-Si fuera Kaname quien bebiera de tu sangre no le pedirías que parara -Dijo el ex-humano algo perturbado por lo que decía, a pesar de la herida que recién le había hecho Zero, Yuuki esta vez realmente se enojo y lo empujo-

-!Te equivocas y deja ya de ser tan atrevido! -Replico la joven-

-Dime algo, ¿si hubiese sido Kaname quién te hubiese dado el beso... que recién te di, lo hubieses aceptado como fue en mi caso? porque... realmente tu no hiciste nada ante aquel beso como para impedirlo -Dice Zero un poco feliz y juguetón-

-Pues... yo...!pues porque me atrapo desprevenida! por eso no reaccione -Realmente se encontraba nerviosa- y respecto a lo de Kaname-sempai eso es algo que no estoy obligada a contestar -Ya diciendo las cosas regañadas como siempre se las dice a Zero-

-Digas lo que digas, yo se la verdad...-a ambos los envolvió un silencio de nuevo pero este era deprimente, hasta que Zero se levanto de la cama y se retiro del cuarto dejando a Yuuki sola-

-¿Por qué no hice nada cuando Zero me beso?... realmente... yo... no desprecie ese acto -se preguntaba en sus pensamientos la joven-


	2. Sentimientos Desconocidos

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece es de Matsuri Hino,**_ _**yo solo lo tome prestado ^^**_

**N.A: Bueno aca les traigo la continuación gracias a todos por el apoyo!**

* * *

**Sentimientos Desconocidos**

Esa misma noche Yuuki al salir del cuarto de Zero decidió que por más confundida que se sintiese tenía que hacer sus rondas nocturnas y así fue, aunque Zero ya se le había adelantado. Yuuki estando en el patio inferior de la Academia Cross miro hacia arriba llevando sus ojos a una de las grandes ventanas de los salones en donde se podía apreciar la figura hermosa del purasangre Kaname.

-"¿acaso Kaname-sempai ya no…?" –Se preguntaba Yuuki que en sus pensamientos mientras miraba a Kaname con cierta tristeza, luego siguió adelante mientras Kaname miraba como se marchaba la joven-

Luego de haber pasado un buen tiempo patrullando por los alrededores las clases de los nobles ya habían acabado. Yuuki ya estaba dispuesta a irse a dar un buen descanso, pero en su camino a su habitación se encontró a Kaname.

-Me alegra encontrarte Yuuki tengo que hablar algo contigo- le afirmo el muy respetado purasangre

-¿Kaname-sempai tiene algo que decirme?-Insegura la joven se preguntaba que pordria ser.

-Así es. Yuuki me duele que sea yo quien te de esta noticia pero… Zero será transferido a la clase nocturna, esta vez pase lo que pase se ara.-Esa fue la respuesta firme de Kaname

¡Pero ¿por qué? no estoy de acuerdo!-Reclamava Yuuki en total desacuerdo

-Porque no quiero que Kiryuu siga perturbándote -Al escuchar tales palabras de la persona que la habia ayudado mucho en un pasado Yuuki supuso ante tal razón que Kaname se refería a que no quería que el siguiese bebiendo de su sangre pero las razones del purasangre Kaname eran distintas… el realmente estaba celoso de Zero, ya se había percatado que últimamente Zero estaba dando a flote sus sentimientos hacia la joven y Kaname estaba temeroso ante tal cosa el se sentia extraño puesto que nunca tuvo temores reales en toda su vida pero cuando se trataba de Yuuki el era lo más precavido posible, quería que Yuuki estuviese lo más lejos de Zero antes de que algo ocurriese...

-¡Pero Zero no puede! –replicaba Yuuki ya bastante preocupada por la situación presente y a tener que... perder a Zero de esa forma. Claro el aun asi seguiria en la Academia Cross pero no iba a ser lo mismo-

-Yuuki, entiendelo es por tu bien y el de Kiryuu, o acaso ¿me vas a negar que… -el purasangre paro un momento antes de continuar dudando de las palabras que iba a pronunciar- Zero no te desequilibra tus sentimientos? –Yuuki quedo perpleja ante aquellas palabras pues ella sabia que Kaname lamentándolo mucho segun ella… tenia razón- no me tienes que responder yo lo se y tu… también perturbas a Kiryuu –esas palabras fueron más devastadoras que la anteriores porque esta vez no se trataba solo de ella sino también de Zero, ella le hacia daño, lo comprendió y no dudo al haber recordado la escena que tubo con Zero tanto en el baño como en la habitación del joven. Sus sentimientos hacia Zero no eran correspondidos, hasta ahora al menos eso pensaba Yuuki y eso le hacia daño a ambos. –Piénsalo bien Yuuki –término con eso el purasangre retirándose sin caminar mucho paro un momento mirando hacia una pared en un esquina frunció el seño y se marcho- Zero se encontraba detrás de esa pared, el lo había escuchado todo y esa era la intención de Kaname. Zero también sabía que Kaname tenía razón. Tal vez lo mejor seria que Zero estuviese en la clase nocturna por el bien de Yuuki y de el. Pero la idea realmente le desagrada tan solo al pensar que tenia que estar en la misma clase, en los mismos dormitorios de la clase nocturna junto con esos despreciables vampiros inmediatamente Zero repelava totalmente esa idea descabellada. El ex-humano dio unos pasos y se dejo ver por la joven Yuuki.

-Zero…-dijo la joven temerosa de que Zero hubiece escuchado lo que Kaname habia dicho

-… ¿podemos, hablar? –le pregunto Zero con una voz que sonaba bastante preocupada. Se marcharon sin decir palabra alguna a la fuente de agua de la Academia para hablar sentados y alejados de los nobles que aun salían de sus clases- Kaname, tiene razón –dijo finalmente Zero lo que ya ambos sabían- y… no me importa lo que piense. Escucha yo no voy a permitir que me transfieran, primero mataría a todos esos vampiros. Pero… Yuuki quiero que sepas que no beberé tampoco más de tu sangre.

-Pero ¿Qué dices? Sabes que tienes que… -decia la joven se encontraba un poco confundida y con unos ojos muy abiettos y llenos de tristeza a puntos de derramar lágrimas, los cuales a Zero conmovieron y al mismo y tiempo lo estremecieron. No pudiéndolo evitar Zero abrazo a Yuuki muy cariñosamente, para ver si entre sus brasos podría alejar aquellos ojos tristes-

-Quiero que me entiendas, ya para mi tu sangre no es suficiente. –Decía el ex-humano muy entristecido- Una vez que comienzo a beber tu sangre siento que necesito algo más que eso… algo más humano, eso… me hace feliz -en ese momento se dibujo una pequeña pero dulce sonrrisa en Zero-porque me demuestra que tu aun mantienes mi parte humana latente –en ese momento Zero no se pudo contener y derramo una pequeña lagrima dejándola caer en el hombro de Yuuki debido a su cercanía del aun abrazo. –Se que no es lo correcto y que nos lastima pero… -en ese momento Yuuki separo su cuerpo de Zero rompiendo así el abrazo, agarro con sus dos manos pequeñas el rostro de Zero, acerco su rostro al oído del ex-humano-

-No me importa darte algo más que mi sangre –susurro la joven para luego darle un pequeñísimo beso en la mejilla. Se miraron fijamente ninguno supo cuanto tiempo, el tiempo no tenia lugar entre esos dos

-No quiero hacerte daño, además que a ti…–No quiso terminar lo que decía en verdad era como cada palabra le traspasaba el pecho porque apesar de lo que acaba de decirle Yuuki aunquedaba algo pendiente. Pero Yuuki sabia lo que el quería decir entonces la joven recordó cuando estaba viendo a Kaname desde el patio inferior esa misma noche y pensó: "¿acaso Kaname-sempai ya no…?" … entonces lo dijo lo que en ese momento dudaba pero ahora no.

-Kaname ya no me gusta. O mejor dicho nunca me gusto. Yo simplemente comprendí que confundí el gran aprecio y admiración que le tengo. –Lo miro una vez más a Zero con una mirada que decía la verdad- quien… realmente me gusta eres tu- Zero En ese momento Zero no puedo evitar abrir aun más sus ojos del asombro ante aquellas palabras que siempre desde el fondo de su corazón esperaba escuchar. Yuuki finalmente habia aclarado sus pensamientos. Entonces la envolvio con un abrazo, esta vez Yuuki recibió el abrazo con mucho más cariño, pero de la nada la joven Yuuki tenía una expresión en su rostro muy decidida, agarro fuertemente en la parte del pecho la camisa de Zero y la empujo hacia ella dejando a Zero encima de la joven quien se encontraba recostada en el banco de la fuente de agua. Zero se sorprendió ante tal acto le parecía increíble que Yuuki hiciese algo así.

-Zero bebe de mi sangre, y algo más. –ambos inexpertos se sonrojaron sin embargo Zero procedió- Comenzó buscando los cabellos de Yuuki con sus manos acariciándolos suavemente luego no sabia bien que hacer o si, pero callo en la realidad de lo que hacia y encorvo su cabeza en los hombros de la joven.

Zero: No puedo hacerlo –Yuuki lo comprendía sabia que luego se podían arrepentir pero ella lo queria mucho y gustaba de el y no se iba a dar el lujo de perderlo, de cumplir las promesas que le había hecho. Yuuki le dio a Zero un calido abrazo.

-No temas –Solo le dijo eso la joven, Zero de nuevo levanto su cabeza a lo cual ambos al verse no pudieron contenerse y se dieron un beso muy tranquilo y pausado. Zero ya no podía más necesitaba la tan anhelada sangre de Yuuki, el fue quien detuvo de improvisto el beso. La miro a los ojos con una mirada que expresaba algo de nostalgia pero al mismo tiempo muy adentro emoción por saber finalmente que sus sentimientos si eran correspondidos. Le dio un pequeño beso en la frente.

-Lo siento… -dejo el beso para deslizar rostro con rostro como si fuese una suave caricia hasta llegar al cuello de la joven del cual Zero podía escuchar los fuertes latidos en la garganta de Yuuki lo lamió para encontrar el punto clave donde debía penetrar sus colmillos y así lo hizo, dandolos a relucir con la luz de la luna haciendo que sus colmillos brillaran con más intensidad antes de penetrar la piel de la joven y se manchasen del liquido vital. Zero al comienzo bebía detenidamente disfrutando del olor suave y calido que lo atolondraba, trato de controlarse pero ya era demasiado tarde, en un abrir y cerrar de ojos se dio cuenta que ya había perdido gran parte de control de su cuerpo. Esta vez Zero bebía desesperado y lujurioso.

Yuuki lo podía sentir, como el ardor de su garganta se intensificaba y dolía, realmente dolía. La joven se aferraba fuerte y firmemente del chaleco de Zero, lo cual a Zero le molestaba porque sabia que el en ese momento era el causante del dolor de Yuuki de la persona a quien más quería y amaba. Pero lo que realmente le sacaba de quicio era que el disfrutaba del dolor de la joven a través de su espesa y deliciosa sangre.

-"¿hasta cuando… vamos a seguir así?" –se preguntaba en sus pensamiento el ex-humano mientras que cada vez se hacia más entre cortados los tiempos al beber de Yuuki-

-uh… Ze…Zero… por favor –Yuuki estaba a punto de decirle que se detuviese, ella ya no podía más sentía como con cada trato que bebía Zero ella perdía las fuerzas esta vez veía algo borroso. Pero decidió que no podía flaquear ella ya le había ofrecido todo a Zero, no podía faltar a su palabra y aun más a pesar del fuerte dolor que sentía muy dentro de ella estaba feliz porque sabia que era necesaria para la persona a quien queria- sigue… un poco más –termino de decir la joven mientras dejaba de aferrarse del chaleco de Zero para proceder a quitárselo, sabia que el estaba acalorado quería que se sintiese lo mejor posible. Zero no pudo evitarlo ante tales palabras y acto de la joven su cuerpo se estremeció aun más, ya estaba casi satisfecho por parte de la sangre de Yuuki, ahora su cuerpo le pedía otra cosa… un sentimiento que era incluso más desconocido he inexperto que el querer beber la sangre de la joven.


	3. Sentimientos Pasientes

_**Disclaimer: Bueno Vampiro Knight no me pertenece esto es algo obvio pero igual no quiero que me demanden XD**_

**N.A: Me disculpo por la tardanza en actualizar el fic es que como siempre no he tenido mucho tiempo T-T**

**Espero les guste, dejen reviers ^^**

**

* * *

**

**Sentimientos Pasientes  
**

Kaname quien no se encontraba demasiado lejos percibió la sangre de Yuuki.

-Como te contradices Kiryuu-kun, realmente me molestas –Se dijo en voz baja para si mismo Kuran Kaname

-Yuuki hay algo que tengo que decirte antes de… continuar –Dijo Zero mirando fijamente a los ojos de la joven- La razón por la que hoy no fui a clases es porque fui a hablar con Kuran Kaname- Pero antes de que Zero pudiese continuar Yuuki lo interrumpió es decir, ¿de que rayos podría hablar Zero con Kaname?

-¡¿Hablaste con Kaname-sempai?! Pero ¿de que? –Preguntaba muy confusa Yuuki

-Ya yo sabia que el me quería transferir a la clase nocturna antes que tu lo supieses y sabia la razón… la verdadera razón. –De nuevo Yuuki interrumpió a Zero

-¿Te refieres a lo que me dijo de que yo te perturbo con mi indecisión de sentimientos hacia ti? ¡Si es por eso ya te lo dije!... a quien realmente quiero es a ti –Lo ultimo lo dijo un poco apenada, Yuuki tenia que acostumbrarse a la idea de que realmente amaba es a Zero pero esto no era tan sencillo porque ella prácticamente toda su vida pensó que a quien amaba realmente era Kaname-sempai

-Eso es en parte, pero Kaname precisamente se había dado cuenta de eso que yo al mostrarte cada vez más mis sentimientos hacia ti, tú reaccionabas de manera positiva ante ellos. El tenia miedo de que descubrieses eso, estoy seguro que el lo sabia. Sin embargo yo pensé que pasase lo que pasase tu todo el tiempo lo amarías a el por eso no estaba dispuesto a seguir con esto pero tampoco a ser transferido a la clase nocturna. Así que yo fui a decirle que no iba a permitir que me trasfirieran y que iba a renunciar a mis sentimientos por ti para que Kaname dejara eso de transferirme y de por si… yo de verdad alejarme de ti y estar más tranquilo. –Zero hizo una pausa se estaba quedando vagando en sus pensamientos por un momento

-Zero….-Eso fue todo lo que dijo Yuuki

-Pero me di cuenta que realmente yo no podría estar tranquilo sin ti. He hay el porque no asistí a las demás clases que aun podía, quería pensármelo bien y decidí que no me importaba si mis sentimientos por ti no fueran correspondidos yo quería seguir a tu lado. Por eso Yuuki –En ese momento Yuuki no podía creer lo que estaba viendo los ojos, la mirada de Zero era una que nunca antes había visto en el, era tan sincera, pura y muy hermosa ante los ojos de la joven- me haces realmente feliz que estés realmente conmigo. –Zero sonrió y luego se puso algo serio- y en cuanto a Kaname solo me dijo que aceptaba no transferirme pero que esperaba que cumpliera y que si no lo hacia que por lo menos no te hiciera daño.

-¿Kaname-sempai realmente te dijo eso? Pregunto Yuuki

-Si, me extraño que dijera algo así pero luego dijo algo como que al final tu vendrás a el. Realmente no se que quiso decir con eso.- Zero se comenzó a molestar por recordar tal desagradable comentario de Kaname.

-mmm…Ni yo –Ignorantes a tales palabras del sangre pura se extrañaban Zero y Yuuki. Al hablarle hablado de todo esto Zero a Yuuki el ex-humano había olvidado sus ansias sus deseos de algo más hacia la joven Yuuki y al parecer Yuuki también había olvidado aquel tema. Ante esto Zero reconoció que ese ya no era el momento para aquello.

-Yuuki deberíamos ir a dormir. No creo que debamos seguir en este momento –Dijo un poco melancólico ya que a pesar de todo en su momento ese sentimiento más desconocido para el que beber la sangre de Yuuki realmente se le hacia muy curioso y provocativo el estaba ansioso de descubrirlo por primera vez al igual que la primera vez que bebió la sangre de Yuuki con la diferencia de que el realmente no tenia curiosidad por eso pero si deseo mucho deseo como hasta hace minutos atrás. "Supongo que tendré que esperar otra oportunidad para descubridlo" pensó Zero dejándose llevar por la curiosidad.

Así fue como cada quien tomo su camino Yuuki al dormitorio de las chicas y Zero al de los chicos pero ambos muy felices ya que por fin tenia a la persona a quien más querían a su lado ellos siempre a pesar de todo irían por el mismo camino.

-------------------------------

Ya siendo el día siguiente sábado, Zero se aliviaba de que no tenía que verle la cara a los despreciables vampiros sino quería, si, tenía que patrullar igual pero no estarían en las clases cerca de el ni tampoco tendría que soportar y controlar a las chicas de la clase diurna. A cambio de ello igual de seguro como siempre el Dr. Cross le mandaría un encomendado a el y a Yuuki que fueran al pueblo cercano para que compraran ciertas cosas necesarias. Igual a el no le desagradaba del todo hacer eso porque después de todo pasaría el día con Yuuki con su ahora amada Yuuki. "Debería hacer algo distinto, después de todo ya tenemos una relación" Pensaba Zero quien no sabia muy bien como o que cosas se debían hacer en una relación de pareja después de todo era su primera vez aunque también la de Yuuki si el no mal recordaba, esto lo alivio un poco puesto que a lo mejor Yuuki también se sentía algo así, y Zero de esta manera si hacia algo extraño que no se debiere hacer el no quedaría en tan ridículo por la inexperiencia de ambos.

Zero realmente se encontraba perdido en sus pensamientos tanto que no se dio cuenta las tantas veces que alguien tocaba a su puerta y decían repetitivamente "!Zero! ¿Que estas haciendo? Habré la puerta" y ese tipo de cosas. Finalmente cayo en cuenta y reconoció de inmediato que era la voz de Yuuki aunque no solo lo supo por su voz sino por su aroma, eso lo molesto un poco ya que era algo característico de un vampiro. Se aproximo a abrir la puerta "finalmente" pensó Yuuki.

-¡¿Pero que tanto hacías Zero? Ya sabes que en las mañanas de los sábados nos toca ir a hacer los encargos del Dr.! ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? –Le dijo Yuuki reprochándolo como siempre…pero ese era el problema ese "como siempre" ¿acaso no estaban saliendo ya? ¿No se supone que la actitud de Yuuki debía de ser un poco más amable con Zero? Yuuki al parecer no se había dado cuenta de ello pero Zero si, sin embargo el comprendió que esto era algo nuevo para Yuuki y no podía presionarla a que su relación de cómo se trataban cambiara tan pronto, pensó que seria mejor ir despacio a que ella se acostumbrase.

-Me estaba cambiando, disculpa. Ya vamos –Respondió Zero tranquilamente y adelantándose a Yuuki para que se fuesen. Su reacción tanto de Zero como de Yuuki eran las mismas de siempre, así que Zero simplemente decidió que por ahora el seguiría igual con ella que siempre solo que un poco más amable. Así fue como pasaron el día haciendo las compras Yuuki como siempre muy emocionada por todo lo que veía y Zero simplemente observando a la joven.

-Hey ya acabamos ¿hay algo que quieras comer? –Pregunto Zero

-¡Quiero un helado! –Respondió la joven muy emocionada

-Esta bien, ve tu primero que antes tengo algo que hacer –Zero se limito a decir eso mientras se marchaba

-¡Espera! ¿Hacer que? Mmm… que extraño esta. –Se dijo para si misma Yuuki mientras iba de camino a la heladería para comer un gran y delicioso helado súper mega gigante de chocolate extra con vainilla y chispas de chocolate. "De alguna manera creí que después de lo de ayer recibiría un trato diferente por parte de Zero pero el sigue como siempre. Eso me entristece" Pensaba Yuuki mientras sin darse cuenta su helado se derretía ante sus ojos solo lo noto cuando Zero finalmente llego y le contó por lo que estaba pasando el derretido y pobre helado.

-¿Sucede algo Yuuki? –Pregunto Zero un poco preocupada ya que sabia que Yuuki adoraba el helado y tenia que haber una razón muy seria para dejarlo así.

-No… no es nada. Zero, después de terminar de comer ¿Qué aremos? –El joven Zero miro a Yuuki un poco extrañado ella ya debería saber que iban de regreso a la Academia Cross. Zero pensó por un momento que Yuuki quería ir a algún lugar en especifico con el pero de inmediato se le fue esa idea de la cabeza tan pronto como se le vino dejando paso al "Tengo que ser paciente e ir con calma de lo contrario Yuuki no se sentirá bien"

-Vamos de regreso a la Academia, a donde más podríamos ir –Dijo Zero en un tono un poco sarcástico que hice sentir incomoda a Yuuki.

Así fue como juntos sin decir nada más regresaron a la Academia Cross, aunque en el camino pudieron ver a una pareja de jóvenes caminando agarrados de las manos muy felices. Yuuki al ver esto se molesto un poco ya que quería que Zero hiciese eso pero en todo el camino nunca lo hizo. Ambos le llevaron las cosas al Dr. Ahora deberían comer los tres juntos como una familia feliz, sin embargo antes de que Zero comenzase a hacer la comida que el mismo se ofreció a preparar Yuuki cuando se iba a sentar en la mesa cayo al suelo.

-¡YUUKI! ¿Estas bien? –Corrió Zero a ver que le había pasado a la joven al igual que su otosan (padre)

-Zero ¿Cómo se encuentra Yuuki? –Pregunto un padre preocupado viendo como Zero sostenía en brazos a Yuuki

-Al parecer se ha desmayado, la llevare a la enfermería para darle unas vitaminas y que descanse –Al terminar de hablar Zero no dudo y se fue cargando a Yuuki hasta la enfermería, mientras el Dr. Cross los miraba alejarse a ambos. Una vez en la enfermería Zero le inyecto unas vitaminas a Yuuki y la acostó en la cama, mientras velaba por ella unos minutos.

-Ze… Zero, hazme tuya –Susurro Yuuki aun semiinconsciente, Zero solo se le quedo mirando impactado.


	4. Sentimientos Cobardes

_**Disclaimer**__**: Vampire Knight no me pertenece sino a **__**Matsuri Hino, a mi lo que me pertenece es una mente sumamente retorcida como para cambiar el mismo.**_

**N.A: Les pido disculpas esta vez si que me he demorado en actualizar, no fueron por cuestiones de salvar el mundo ni nada de eso sencillamente soy una estudiante como muchas que nos vemos en la obligación de tener unas citas con las "tareas, exámenes, exposiciones" en fin todo aquello que nos quite valioso tiempo para escribir historias de nuestra mente.**

_**GRACIAS POR LEER MIS FICS! *¬*X**_

_**

* * *

  
**_

**Sentimientos Cobardes**

Yuuki comenzó a parpadear lentamente y con dificultad, sentía como si cada uno de sus parpados pesara media tonelada además de encontrarse sumamente agotada y con un extraño mareo que le hizo darse cuenta de la resequedad en sus labios. Estuvo un momento confundida mientras con esfuerzo trataba de incorporase a la realidad dejando el mundo de los sueños y pesadillas. Cuando finalmente se dio cuenta que se encontraba en la enfermería de la academia, no pudiendo recordar como había llegado hasta hay comenzó a inspeccionar esa habitación solo con la mirada. Comprobado que estaba sola o al menos eso creía.

Decidió salir de aquel sitio tratando de levantarse tambaleando de la cama pero justo en ese momento de aquel entorpecido intento escucho una puerta abrirse era la del baño que tambien quedaba en la misma habitación, volteo rápidamente pese todo.

-"Que alivio solo es Zero" –pensó la joven

-Veo que ya has despertado –diciendo esto Zero comenzó a acercarse a Yuuki para ayudarla a que se acostase de nuevo en la cama. –Aun necesitas descanzar

-¿Qué paso?... ¿Por qué estamos en la enfermería Zero? –Muy confusa y queriendo obtener respuestas, preguntaba Yuuki

-Te desmayaste, eso fue lo que sucedió debes de tener anemia aunque ya te inyecte unos medicamentos. Hoy comiste bien y creo y espero que estés durmiendo bien así que deduzco que la causa es porque los dos últimos días… -hizo una pequeña pausa, pese todo a el joven Zero no terminaba de acostumbrarse a la idea de "eso" en la cabeza- bebí de tu sangre, pero ayer realmente me excedí mas que nunca. –Muy avergonzado de sus actos le explicaba. Yuuki noto esto, así que como era de esperarse trataría lo más que pudiese de impedir a culpabilidad de Zero.

-No te preocupes por mí. Lo que me sucedió es natural – Le decía con una sonría y tranquilamente la joven.

-¡¿Cómo puedes decir que lo que te paso es natural?, ¿Cómo puedes explicar que yo hiera a la persona a quien mas quiero y decir como si nada y con una sonría que es natural?! … esto es… injustificable, imperdonable… -Esta vez Zero realmente se encontraba muy molesto pero consigo mismo. Yuuki quería ayudarlo y consolarlo en ese momento pero sabia en el fondo que solo iba a empeorar el mal humorado carácter de Zero, ya que además de hacerle todo esto el no iba a permitir que la persona a quien el lastima luego venga y trate de consolarlo por lo que le hizo, es absurdo si lo piensas, es como si permitieses que tu enemigo te ayudara a curar tus heridas luego de ser derrotado por el, claro con la diferencia que Yuuki no era su enemigo todo lo contrario y ese sentimiento era peor todavía.

Yuuki entendía de alguna forma como se sentía Zero por tanto guardo su ayuda y apoyo por ahora a pesar de todo, el cariño por Zero no puedo contenerlo y por lo menos sostuvo una de sus manos pero como respuestas Zero la rechazo aparandola de la pequeña mano de la joven.

-No deberias de hagarrar la mano de cualquier hombre, no sabes que estubo antes en ellas.-Dijo de una manera muy sombria el ex-humano

-Pero ¿de que estas hablando? ...ademas tu no eres cualquier hombre tu eres -Pero antes de que Yuuki pudiese continuar fue interrumpida por Zero

-Yuuki… yo no tengo derecho a estar a tu lado no me lo merezco

-¡No vuelvas a decir eso! Tu realmente me haces muy feliz, solo quiero ayudarte y permanecer a tu lado Zero. –Pronto unas lágrimas en los ojos de la joven comenzaron a asomarse al percatarse de esto Zero la abrazo sin dudarlo. El no quería que ella sufriera por nada del mundo y mucho menos por el, un monstruo que se alimenta de ella. ¿Que no daría Zero por Yuuki? Todo, sin dudarlo y hay estaba el aun en aquella situación de quitare parte del flujo vital. Le estaba quitando muchas cosas entre ella su felicidad y no le estaba dando nada como el quisiese. Ese era el pensamiento fijo de Zero.

Mientras Yuuki solo le importaba permanecer a su lado y que se apoyasen mutuamente sin importar las consecuencias, solo con su presencia ella era feliz.

-Lo siento… -Fue lo único que pudo articular el ex-humano sintiendo que no solo no se merecía un perdón sino que ni siquiera se merecía decir esas palabras el sentía que no era digno de nada ni siquiera de tales palabras "lo siento" en ese momento se sintió todo un descarado y abusador. Estos sentimientos acompañaron a Zero día tras día noche tras noche, y a pesar de haber pasado varios días de lo sucedido Zero ni siquiera actuaba como amigo de Yuuki. El la evitaba de cualquier forma posible, ya sea llegar tarde a clases apropósito para sentarse lejos de Yuuki sin tener que escucharla antes o ir a los lugares que ella menos concurría en las rondas nocturnas. Eso seria lo mejor ya que no tendría cerca ese tentador olor de su sangre incitándolo u otros deseos apasionados que Zero los recordaba solo en su habitación el ultimo de ellos fue cuando ambos estaban en la enfermería y Yuuki semiinconsciente lo dijo "Ze… Zero, hazme tuya" el joven aun en su cuarto recorto que en ese momento incluso viendo a Yuuki en ese estado pensó seriamente en hacer cumplir el deseo de la joven quien también era el suyo mas que nunca, sin embargo se abstuvo, ese no era el momento para eso Yuuki apenas y se estaba recuperando de su desmayo. Zero resolvió lo suyo entrando en el baño de la enfermería y ese era el porque no queria que Yuuki tomase su mano en cierto momento, apesar de que las habia lavado el tan solo pensar en las pequeñas y suaves manos de Yuuki... no, simplemente no podia ni queria. Terminando de recordar ese suceso se río para mi mismo pensando lo patético que era.

-"Esto es lo mejor… siento mucho que se aya acabado tan pronto como comenzó, si tan solo las cosas fuesen diferentes" –Zero decidió por si solo que la relación de pareja que había comenzado hace tan poco con Yuuki ya había acabado aunque realmente nunca la llego sentir como el pensaba. Estaba siendo cobarde, sabia perfectamente que estaba huyendo eso era todo lo que hacia pero abecés es mejor huir y perder la batalla a luchar sabiendo que se va a perder.

------------------------------

Kaname ya se había percatado de la distancia entre los jóvenes así que aprovechando la oportunidad. Cada vez que podía se acercaba a Yuuki al principio pidiéndole que le explicara su tan repentino espíritu decaído para luego de que le contase irse por entre el cariño y consuelo era una buena estrategia pero no funciono. Yuuki solo alegaba que tal vez estaba un poco resfriada, no quería que la persona quien alguna vez le salvo la vida se tuviese que preocupar de nuevo por ella como si aun fuese una niña indefensa, sinceramente estaba obstinada que la tratase así. Abecés hasta Zero actuaba así con ella aunque con el ex-humano era algo distinto a pesar de que en algunas ocasión la tratase como una niña si era el, ella se sentía protegida y mimada por la persona de quien ella quería recibir y dar amor.

Al ver que sus esfuerzos eran en vano el purasangre decidió dar el segundo paso, invitarla directamente a una salida de amigos con la razón de que quería que la linda Yuuki pasase un buen día y recompensarla por tantas noches de guardia. Pero mas que eso el purasangre tenia las intenciones de hacerla recordar sus sentimientos hacia el y que olvidase al joven Kiryu como sea. Después de todo Kaname también tiene sentimientos fuertes hacia Yuuki y le duele verla sufrir por la causa de Zero, hasta por un momento opto por la idea de que ella estaría mejor junto a Zero así el bebiese su sangre a tenerla que verla sufrir así, pero no… lo mejor para Yuuki según Kaname es que este siempre a su lado.

El purasangre no iba a aceptar un no por respuestas sin embargo fue con Yuuki preparado con cierta mentalidad ya que sabia que tenia que dar cierta batalla para lograr convencerla, pero increíblemente no fue así, sucedió todo lo contrario mientras los nobles entraban a la academia a recibir sus clases Yuuki inmediatamente le decía a Kaname "Si"

-Será todo un placer pasar todo un día con Kaname-sempai – Pronuncio Yuuki con una gran sonrisa e ignorando las miradas fijas y diabólicas de las chicas de la clase diurna al escuchar que uno de sus ídolos saldría con la Prefecta. -Saldré todo un día con Kaname-sempai, pero con una condición si la aceptas saldré contigo.

-Hare todo lo que quieras. Dime Yuuki…

Continuara….


	5. Sentimientos Celosos

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece**_

**N.A: Disculpen la demora en subirles este capítulo, no tengo perdón! lo se… pero ya saben los estudios son un gran impedimento para escribir fics te quitan toda la inspiración sobre todo las matemáticas ¬¬X en fin espero lo disfruten y sigan comentando :D**

**Sentimientos celosos**

**

* * *

  
**

-Será todo un placer pasar todo un día con Kaname-sempai – Pronuncio Yuuki con una gran sonrisa e ignorando las miradas fijas y diabólicas de las chicas de la clase diurna al escuchar que uno de sus ídolos saldría con la Prefecta. -Saldré todo un día con Kaname-sempai, pero con una condición si la aceptas saldré contigo.

-Hare todo lo que quieras. Dime Yuuki…

-Quiero que el lugar a donde me lleves sea a una discoteca –Dijo sonriente Yuuki, mientras que las chicas de la clase diurna, los nobles y el purasangre no podían creer que Yuuki quisiese ir a tal lugar… es decir, es Yuuki! En ese momento todos los presentes pensaron que se encontraban en uno de esos locos sueños. Para fortuna o desgracia Zero no estaba hay, de nuevo y típico en el se había saltado el recibimiento de los nobles vampiros

-¿Por qué quieres ir a ese lugar? –Pregunto preocupado y confundido Kuran Kaname

-Tengo curiosidad, además me gustaría ir a ese lugar con Kaname-sempai –Respondió Yuuki y oyendo estas palabras dentro de Kaname le gustaba mucho lo que la joven decía pero algo estaba mal… Yuuki no era así, a pesar de todo no quería ver a alguien tan delicada como ella en un lugar tan vulgar, salvaje y despreciable como una discoteca

-Pero Yuuki a ese lugar solo pueden entrar los mayores de edad y ni tu ni yo lo somos aun –Dijo Kaname encontrado no solo una buena excusa para no ir a aquel lugar sino una legal que era mucho peor todavía

-No te preocupes ya pensé en eso, he oído que se pueden sacar cedulas falsas para colocarles más edad estoy segura que con toda la gente importante que conoce Kaname-sempai alguien sabrá hacerlo –Dio una respuesta rápida y sencilla la joven –y si no… por favor olvida que te acepte tu invitación –Termino con un golpe muy duro la joven pese a su sonrisa amable lo que acaba de decir mas que una condición parecía una amenaza. Todos los presentes estaban perplejos no porque Yuuki amenazase de ese modo sino que amenazase a el guapísimo, muy querido por la mayoría y prestigiado Kuran Kaname, los nobles temían por la reacción de Kaname después de todo no soportaba que le hablasen de ese modo mientras que las chicas de la clase diurna esperaban o mejor dicho rezaban para que su guapísimo ídolo no aceptase.

-De seguro… conoceré a alguien que se encargue de eso. Estarán listas para mañana y así mañana en la noche saldremos –Dijo Kaname con una sonrisa que no mostraba malicia ni arrepentimiento por tales palabras. Algunos se aliviaron y otro lloraron, en fin ni Yuuki no Kaname prestaron atención a los demás, lo que importaba ahora es que tendrían una cita aunque Yuuki había aceptado a una "salida de amigos" como sea que se viese eso seguía siendo una cita.

* * *

Zero este día particularmente se sentía un poco mejor a pesar de no hablar casi nunca con Yuuki y evitarla adrede, como había evadido su responsabilidad ese día de recibir a los despreciables vampiros eso lo hacia sentir un como mejor. No quería pasarse el resto del día en su habitación encerrado, así que resolvió ir a dar un paseo por los pasillos de la Academia.

-¡Como se atreve Cross Yuuki! Mira que ir a una discoteca mañana con Kuran Kaname, ¡que envidia tengo! –Molesta y celosa le decía una de las chicas de la clase diurna a su amiga. Zero oyó la conversación, al igual que las reacciones de todos al enterarse no podía creer lo que estaba oyendo.

-"¿Cómo Yuuki va salir con Kaname si ella y yo…?" –Pensaba Zero pero no pudo terminar la pregunta ya que recordó que gracias a su decisión sin consultar a la joven ya no existía un "ella y yo" entre ambos jóvenes en ese momento Zero se rió dentro de si por ser tan patético. Pero no podía seguir pensando en eso es decir ¿Por qué a una discoteca? ¿Cómo es posible que Kaname llevase a Yuuki a un lugar como ese? Porque de seguro que fue Kaname quien la invito ya que no podía creer que fuese viceversa todo esto pasaba en la mente preocupada de Zero. -"Tengo que averiguar esto a fondo" –Pensó el ex-humano y así lo hizo cosa que fue muy fácil solo tuvo que recorrer parte de la Academia en especial los lugares a donde concurrían las chicas de la clase diurna antes de entrar a sus dormitorios ya que ya era hora de eso porque ahora era el turno de la clase nocturna. Todas hablaban de eso pero como todo chisme que se esparce este se fue deteriorando cambiando a diferentes versiones. Zero ya tenia suficiente no quería escuchar las de aquello que no sabia si era o no era verdad así que se dispuso a averiguarlo con sus propios ojos al día siguiente que seria la cita de Yuuki y Kaname.

* * *

Unas hermosas y delgadas piernas se asomaron, estas prácticamente se daban a conocer casi por completo con tan solo una pequeña falda negra y unas sandalias delicadas. Mas arriba había una camisa roja bastante ajustada a su figura acentuada mostrado sus brazos y parte de su pecho, más arriba una cola media aprisionaba a sus cabellos castaños oscuros y finalmente un pequeño bolso que hacia juego con todo el conjunto. Las dos miradas que estaban centradas en la joven atrevida expresan asombro mucho asombro…

-Eeeehhh… ¿¡Yuuki pero que es esa ropa!? –Preguntaba con un tono de regaño el Director Cross a su hija.

-Es cierto Yuuki no me parece que esa ropa vaya contigo –Dijo muy calmadamente Kaname pero por dentro estaba que le daba una hemorragia nasal.

-Esta bien, además vamos a una fiesta es para la ocasión –Dijo la divertida Yuuki. Y respecto a lo de "fiesta" uso esa palabra ya que esa era la excusa que le había dado a su otosan para que la dejara salir con Kaname de lo contrario no la hubiese dejado ir a una discoteca a su queridísima hija.

-No se preocupe Directo, yo cuidare muy bien de Yuuki no le perderé la mirada de encima –Y como iba a hacerlo si estaba tan… linda. Kaname la describiría con otra palabra pero no le pareció apropiado para alguien como Yuuki.

-Vámonos ya –Yuuki agarro rápidamente la mano del purasangre y corrió antes de que su padre comenzase con una de sus escenitas. Más a delante los esperaba una limosina como era de esperarse de Kuran, pero más atrás los estaba viendo Zero y el no iba a dejar así como así a Yuuki. Así que por si los rumores realmente eran cierto llamo con anticipación a un taxi diciéndole que esperara por las cercanías. Zero corrió a montarse en el apenas vio que la limosina arranco. Pero claro que es obvio lo que iba a ser el ex-humano: perseguirlos.

En el trayecto Yuuki no dijo palabra alguna y no precisamente porque estuviera apenada o algo así, simplemente estaba como ida del lugar se veía muy sumergida en sus pensamientos y Kaname tampoco se quedaba atrás aunque no tanto como la joven. El purasangre pensaba como y donde podría comenzar con su verdadero propósito del plan "recordarle a Yuuki sus sentimientos hacia a el y hacerla que se olvidase de Zero" por supuesto que esto no iba a ser nada fácil, después de todo iban a una discoteca y lo menos que se puede conseguir hay es silencio y privacidad. Lo que no se imaginaba Kaname era que ejecutar su plan iba a ser aun mas difícil de lo que el pensó.

* * *

Al entrar a la discoteca ambos se quedaron impresionados de aquel lugar "tal vez sea demasiado" pensó Yuuki por un momento reconsiderando que tal vez debió de escoger otro lugar pero rápidamente se le fue esa idea de la cabeza.

-Kaname-sempai vamos a bailar –Se supone que tal vez eso debería de ser una pregunta pero no lo fue ya que la joven agarro de la muñeca al purasangre y lo llevo hasta la pista de baile.

* * *

Se suponía que Zero estaba persiguiendo a Yuuki y Kaname pero la limosina aumento de velocidad y en unos cuantos cruces el taxista la perdió por completo. El ex-humano realmente estaba enojado, tanto se quejo con el taxista que este le permitió tomar el volante retándolo a ver si era tan fácil como parecía perseguir a un auto en la noche. Y así lo hizo, se tardo alrededor de media hora cuando vio a la limosina estacionada y abandonada en un callejón "Demonios" pensó Zero, el sabia de ante mano que algo así tal vez ocurriría después de todo por algo los purasangre eran tan respetados era obvio que Kaname descubriría a tiempo que estaban siendo perseguidos por el ex-humano. Pero Zero no se iba a rendir fácilmente, siguió conduciendo antas que después de conducir unos 15 minutos buscando señal del purasangre y la joven Yuuki los encontró finalmente. Yuuki estaba arrinconada en un callejón sonrojada y quien se encontraba delante de ella era Kaname que la agarraba al parecer fuertemente de los brazos, y muy cerca de la joven casi dándose un beso. Zero estaba más que molesto.


	6. Sentimientos Mentirosos

_**Disclaimer: Vampire Knight no me pertenece ni tampoco sus personajes, yo solo los tomo prestado para ponerlos en mis historias retorcidas.**_

**N.A: Realmente termine este capítulo mucho antes de lo que esperaba y eso se debe a que ayer salí de clases, ya estoy de vacaciones *0*X así que pronto ya tendrán el final que será en el próximo capítulo ˆ-ˆX **

**

* * *

**

**Sentimientos Mentirosos**

Yuuki estaba arrinconada en un callejón sonrojada y quien se encontraba delante de ella era Kaname que la agarraba al parecer fuertemente de los brazos, y muy cerca de la joven casi dándose un beso. Zero estaba más que molesto.

* * *

Al entrar a la discoteca ambos se quedaron impresionados de aquel lugar "tal vez sea demasiado" pensó Yuuki por un momento reconsiderando que tal vez debió de escoger otro lugar pero rápidamente se le fue esa idea de la cabeza.

-Kaname-sempai vamos a bailar –Se supone que tal vez eso debería de ser una pregunta pero no lo fue ya que la joven agarro de la muñeca del purasangre y lo llevo hasta la pista de baile. Quien hubiese imagino al purasangre en una discoteca y más aun bailando ese tipo de música electrónica pero increíblemente el vampiro se movía realmente bien, es como si no fuese la primera vez que bailara así. Yuuki por otro parte no lo hacia ni muy buen ni muy mal. Después un rato bailando la pista comenzó a llenarse excesivamente de personas desenfrenadas que golpeaban a los jóvenes pero en especial a Kaname quien como pudiese evitaba a toda costa que le hicieran daño a Yuuki llevándose el las embestidas. Si seguían así el purasangre no iba a conseguir lo que el deseaba.

-Yuuki quiero hablar contigo pero aquí no podemos….

-¡¿QUÉ?! no te escucho –Replico la joven, Kaname acerco su rostro hasta una oreja de Yuuki.

-¡Quiero hablar contigo! –Alzando la voz

-Esta bien, vamos –Yuuki comenzó a caminar guiando a Kaname a no se donde, hasta que se detuvo en la barra, se sentó y pidió una bebida alcohólica-

-Creo que deberíamos ir a otro lugar, aquí sigue siendo muy fuerte la música –Subiendo un poco su tono de voz dijo Kaname

-Pero tú dijiste que querías sentarte conmigo

-Yo no dije eso… debiste escuchar mal

-Entonces ¿A dónde podemos ir? –Pregunto Yuuki mientras tanto le traían su bebida.

-Vamos a fuera luego veremos a donde nos vamos –Sugirió Kuran

-Esta bien, solo espero un poco –Y a continuación la joven agarro su bebida y con una increíble rapidez vacío todo el baso por completo, por supuesto que Kaname trato de detenerla, aunque quizás hacer eso no lo ayudaría mucho para lograr su objetivo de que Yuuki volviese a sentir algo por el. Sin embargo la joven se levanto de su asiento y termino la bebida ella sola, Kaname la miro algo preocupado. Ambos salieron con cierta dificultad por tantas personas que habían casi se separan pero Kaname con su increíble sentido del olfato la localizo pronto.

-¡Al fin! Este lugar es peor de lo que creía –Dijo Yuuki ante esto Kaname sospecho.

-¿Qué acaso no querías ir a este lugar? por lo que veo realmente nunca quisiste venir ¿no es así? –Preguntaba Kuran tranquilamente esperando una respuesta

-Eh… bueno yo… -le dio la espalda a Kaname nerviosamente –claro quería venir si yo fui quien lo sugirió –pero el purasangre no se iba a creer aquella respuesta y frunció el ceño dio un paso y abrazo firmemente por atrás a la joven

-¿Por qué sigues mintiéndome? Yuuki… por favor dime la verdad –Yuuki solo callo y bajo la cabeza. Al no obtener respuesta alguna Kaname pareció un poco enfurecido –Por favor… dímelo –esta vez la voz de Kaname se oía con un tono más fuerte así como su abrazo.

-Kaname-sempai me lastimas, no me aprietes tan fuerte –Evadiendo y poniendo como excusa para no responderle y haciéndole caso la soltó. Yuuki lo miro de frente con cierta preocupación.

-Yo… no se de… que me hablas –Le mintió al purasangre, realmente le estaba doliendo lo que le decía después de todo el fue quien le salvo la vida cuando era una niña y siempre estuvo cerca de ella velando por su bienestar. No quería verla la cara así que comenzó a caminar rápidamente buscando la limosina –Lo mejor será que nos vayamos, ya estoy muy cansada… ¿Dónde esta…? –Esta vez era Yuuki la que preguntaba mientras Kaname aun la veía desde cierta distancia.

-Le dije que se fuera

-Pero ¿por qué?

-Me haces otra pregunta pero no has contestado la que yo te dije… con la verdad –Kaname comenzó a acercarse a la joven, parecía mas imponente de lo normal, se veía molesto. Yuuki al verlo así le invadió por todo el cuerpo una sensación de temor y lentamente comenzó a retroceder de espaldas.

-Responde… Yuuki –Fue la gota que derramo el vaso, la joven se sintió asechada y comenzó a correr no muy lejos cruzo pero para su desgracia lo hizo en un callejón sin salida, al darse la vuelta para devolverse la figura esbelta y alta del purasangre ya se encontraba frente a frente de ella, mirándola fijamente a los ojos que no parecían expresar nada, se veían vacíos. Yuuki de la impresión retrocedió rápidamente golpeándose contra la pared. Kaname postro ambas manos en los brazos de la joven –Contéstame –parecía exigir una respuesta el purasangre

-¿Qué quieres que te diga? –Ante otra pregunta Kaname apretó aun más sus manos, Yuuki siento la presión

-¡¿Por qué lo elegiste a el?! –"Maldición" pensó Yuuki al parecer a Kaname le había dado un ataque de algo no sabia porque el tan respetable vampiro estaba actuando de tal forma pero Yuuki si sabia de que el hablaba. –Yuuki… -bajo un poco voz, al parece estaba más calmado pero aun en sus ojos se veía ausente –tu eres solo mía –Y diciendo esto se le acerco aun más para darle un beso, Yuuki al ver al purasangre tan de cerca suyo y por el efecto del alcohol en la bebida no pudo evitar sonrojarse pero antes de que pudiese continuar el purasangre escucho algo y de inmediato sintió un ardor no demasiado doloroso en su hombro. De repente pareció reaccionar no supo si por el ardor o el fuerte sonido pero ahora en sus ojos se veía luz, parecía más vivo. Al mirar en que situación se encontraba Yuuki y recordando la manera en como había actuado soltó de un solo golpe a la joven y se llevo una mano entrelazándola con sus cabellos castaños oscuros. Se miro su hombro y veía como le salía sangre luego vio de donde se había provenido el sonido y se encontró a Zero aun apuntándole pero según dedujo el vampiro esta vez lo hacia a su cabeza ¿en que momento y desde cuando Zero estaba hay? ¿realmente estaba tan mal como para no darse cuenta antes de la presencia del ex-humano? se preguntaba Kuran

-¡Aléjate de ella maldito! –Advirtió Zero, Kaname no le hizo caso y se quedo mirando con profunda tristeza a Yuuki.

-Lo siento… Yuuki, yo no quise hacerte esto –Dijo con pesar Kaname

-Olvida eso, estas herido –Pese al ver la condición de Kaname la joven estaba mucho más aliviada de que Kaname vuelto a ser el que ella conocía y muchos querían

-Esto no es nada grave, sanara pronto pero por favor olvídalo lo que paso hoy, eso ya no importa… yo sabre esperar… espero seas feliz con Kiryu – Y diciendo esto ambos jóvenes vieron ver marchase la figura del purasangre –"No importa… ya que algún día inevitablemente vendrás a mi lado, hermana" –pensó Kaname mientras su silueta se desaparecía entre las sombras.

* * *

-Zero… gracias por salvarme aunque no debiste de haberle disparado… pero ¿por qué estas aquí? –Pregunto confundida al ex-humano

-Me entere que vendrías a una discoteca con Kuran eh invadido por los celos decidí seguirlos –Sincero respondió Zero- ¿Por qué aceptaste venir a un lugar así y con Kaname? –ambos se miraban fijamente

-…Tu últimamente me has estado esquivando, yo… pensé que nosotros teníamos algo pero al darme cuenta que me había equivocado me moleste tanto que quería olvidar lo que paso o mejor dicho lo que no paso entre nosotros como fuese quería olvidarlo… así que pensé que venir con Kaname-sempai a un lugar así yo… -Zero se acerco mas a la joven y le dio un abrazo limpiándole las lagrimas que comenzaban a asomárseles.

-Esta bien, Yuuki discúlpame fui un tonto. Nosotros realmente teníamos algo pero decidí por mi cuenta sin consultarte que había terminado todo entre nosotros, yo no quería lastimarte… seguir bebiendo de tu sangre y… no soporto… no soporto tener que contenerme después de beber de tu sangre queriendo más de ti… -Aun abrazados, Zero lo hizo mas fuerte, pero Yuuki se aparto de el y luego agarro con las manos el rostro del ex-humano

-Zero… todo se solucionara y aunque me hagas daño bebiendo de mi yo… -Yuuki hizo una pausa y se le ruborizaron sus mejillas – de repente disfruto que lo hagas porque se que algo que es mío ahora es de Zero y vive latente dentro de el y en cuanto a lo "otro" sabes que… yo también lo deseo –Acerco su rostro y beso a Zero luego se separo –te amo-

-Y yo a ti.

-Llévame a casa –Diciendo sonrío la joven

-Claro, vámonos de aquí –En seguida paso conduciendo el taxista y miro a Zero diciéndole "Hey chico apuesto a que no encontraste la limosina" –Claro que si lo hice esta unas cuatro cuadras de aquí – y le respondió "¡Ja! Interesante, si tu y tu chica se piensan quedar aquí esta bien pero sino los puedo llevar de regreso me agradas" –Muchas gracias –respondieron en unísono los jóvenes.

* * *

-¿Estas segura de esto? –Pregunto Zero antes de abrir la puerta de su cuarto ya estando esa misma noche en la Academia

-Ya te dije que si… -Apenada respondía Yuuki y agarro a Zero por la camisa –Zero… hazme tuya- Zero se contuvo para que no le diera una hemorragia nasal al oír eso, aunque el solo sabia que ella ya lo había dicho pero semiinconsciente pero le alegraba volver a oír esas palabras.

-Lo se –agarro la mano que Yuuki que tenia en su camisa y le dio un beso en esta, luego abrió la puerta no pudiendo esperar más el tan anhelado momento.


End file.
